Four Twenty
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho’s celebrate Four Twenty. Oneshot. Warning: Drug Use.


**Warning: There is drug use in this story.**

**I Don't Own RENT.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Four Twenty **

Collins burst through the loft with a huge smile on his face, and headed straight for the phone.

"Hello to you to." Mark said while briefly looking up from his camera.

Roger looked towards the professor as he dialed away. "Who are you calling with such urgency?"

"Ms. Johnson of course." Collins said with his big grin.

"Is something exciting happening that I'm not aware of?" Mark asked while walking over to the couch.

"It's four twenty." Angel answered as she walked through the threshold.

"Four Twenty?" Mark asked while glancing at the clock. "It's 12:30pm."

Angel shook her head. "No it's April 20th."

"OH!" Roger said. "Four twenty, god Mark we've been friends with Collins forever now you think you'd know this day as Collins favorite holiday."

"It's not a holiday." Mark stated.

"Don't even begin to tell that to Collins." Angel said as she sat on an old ratted chair.

"MO!" Collins shouted. "HAPPY FOUR TWENTY!"

Collins loud laugh filled the loft as he nodded his head. "Yes it's that time already. Well get your ass down here it's time to celebrate….don't forget to bring that lawyer of yours, I want to see that bitch high!"

As soon as Collins hung up the phone Mimi entered the loft. The dancer smiled as she strolled over to Collins.

"Here you go." Mimi said while tossing him a bag.

Collins gave her a confused look until he realized what it was. "Mimi! How did you get this?"

Mimi shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Collins just grinned. "Nope!"

"So is everyone in this year? Or is film boy going to back down again?" Collins asked while eyeing everyone.

"Hey! I have asthma!" Mark whined. "And I can't stand the smell."

"Can you at least get drunk?" Roger asked. "I don't want to hear you nagging the entire day."

"I don't have any alcohol." Mark said.

Collins smiled and opened his jacket taking out a bottle of stoli. "I do!"

"Oh yay..." Mark said sarcastically.

Just then the loft opened and a frantic Maureen stormed inside. "She threw it out Collins!"

Collins frowned. "Threw what out?"

"I can't believe she threw it out, I had him since high school!" Maureen said as she started pacing.

"Who's him?" Mimi asked.

"Billy." Maureen said with a sniffle.

Collins gasped. "Not Billy!"

Joanne slowly walked through the door.

"Joanne how could you?" Collins asked in shock.

The lawyer threw her hands in the air. "I didn't know!"

"How could you not know?" Collins asked.

"I was cleaning out the closet and found it in the back. I thought it was a vase. Maureen and I hate flowers so I tossed it out." Joanne explained.

Roger then raised his hand. "Can I ask what it is that you threw out?"

"My… my…bong." Maureen wept as she let herself fall into a chair.

"I'm sorry honeybear." Joanne said as she sat on Maureen's lap. "I'll make it up to you."

"Maureen, Billy, and I go way back." Collins said.

"Now how are we going to smoke?" Maureen asked as she let Joanne coddle her.

"Roll it." Collins said as if it was a question.

Maureen sighed. "It's not the same without Billy."

"You can always make one out of a pop can." Mimi suggested.

"She's right." Collins said with a smile.

"I'll decorate it!" Angel added. "Do you guys have a pop can?"

Roger pointed to the kitchen. "I'd get it but…I don't want to get up."

Mimi stood up and walked over to the kitchen grabbing an empty Diet Coke can, and examining it.

"Okay I need scissors." Mimi stated.

Angel walked over to Mimi and glanced at the can. "And I need fabric."

The two glanced at Mark, who in return rolled his eyes and started searching the loft.

Five minutes later he came back with all the items that were needed, and Mimi began her work.

Everyone watched in admiration as Mimi constructed the new Billy.

"Is anyone else really turned on?" Maureen asked.

Roger eyed her "About what?"

Maureen momentary looked at the rocker then back at Mimi. "How Mimi can create a sweet ass bong with only a pop can."

Mimi smiled briefly at the comment, while Joanne frowned and sat back, which forced Maureen to sit back as well.

"Hey I was watching." Maureen said.

"I don't want you to watch anymore." Joanne said as she repositioned herself on Maureen so she couldn't move.

Maureen pouted, but it soon turned into a smile when she felt her girlfriends hand slide up her shirt.

"Done" Mimi pronounced as she held up her work.

Angel grabbed it out of her hand. "Now it's my turn."

Five minutes later, Angel filled the pop can with glitter and pink fabric and handed it to Maureen. "There you go, it's a girl so name it what you want."

Maureen smiled brightly as she held it. "I think I'm going to name her…Glory. Thanks Mimi, Angel."

"You're welcome." They both replied.

"So is everyone happy now?" Collins asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well good, let's get this holiday started." He said as he flicked on his lighter.

Three hours and forty five minutes later, all of the bohemians laid sprawled about the loft.

"What time is it?" Roger asked.

"Four Fifteen." Mimi answered.

Collins ears perked up. "Five more minutes and we go again."

"Again?" Joanne asked.

Collins nodded. "Yeah, it is four twenty."

"Don't argue Joanne, just do it." Angel said as she laid her head back down on the floor.

Joanne covered her face with her hand. "Okay…"

"Joanne?" Maureen's head shot up off of the lawyer's chest. "You're vibrating!"

Collins started chuckling. "She's vibrating?"

Maureen nodded and put her head down. "Well not anymore…"

"Maureen you are one screwed up… thing." Roger said.

"Hey my girlfriend isn't a thing." Joanne said.

Maureen's head shot up again. "Joanne! You're vibrating"

Mimi then started laughing. "I want whatever Maureen is smoking."

"You guys." Mark said as he stumbled over with a bottle of vodka. "I want to try what you guys are trying."

"I thought you had asthma?" Roger asked. "Or did it disappear?"

"Don't remind him, let him do it." Collins said.

Suddenly Collins watch started beeping, which caused him to grin. "Four twenty! time for more!"

An hour later everyone was again sprawled across the loft.

"Hungry!" Roger shouted. "Hey that sounded cool. HUNGRY!"

Collins threw him a bag of chips. "Here."

Mark crawled into a sitting position. "They should make this a holiday."

"It is." Collins said.

"We should do this everyday." Angel said.

"I already do!" Collins said with a grin.

"Some old fat guy should come dressed in a red suit, and hand out bags of weed." Roger suggested.

"Sweetie, that's already a holiday." Mimi stated.

Roger sat up a little confused. "It is?"

Mimi nodded. "It's Halloween. You dress up and people hand out candy."

"I could use some candy right now." Joanne said.

"Mimi sugar, I think you're mistaking Roger's holiday with Easter." Angel said.

"You're both wrong." Maureen said as she climbed on top of Roger…who she thought was Joanne. "You're thinking about Thanks Giving. That dude comes down the chimney, and puts shit in your stocking."

"That's what I said." Roger complained.

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted. "Stop vibrating!"

"I'm not!" Joanne yelled from on the floor.

"What the hell?" Maureen asked as she laid her head back down.

"Mimi get me something to drink." Roger whined.

"Get it yourself." Mimi shot back.

Maureen's head shot up again. "You know Joanne; you are beginning to sound a lot like Roger.

"I am Roger."

"Oh…Well then that explains it."

"Maureen why are you on my boyfriend?" Mimi asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Why are you on my girlfriend?"

"I'm not." Mimi said as she pulled Maureen up and pushed her towards Joanne.

"Pushy" Maureen mumbled as she lay next to Joanne. "Hi Pookie"

"Hi bearkie" Joanne smiled.

"Bearkie?" Angel laughed. "Joanne you crack me up"

In the same way as Maureen's protest Angel spoke again, "Now can somebody please pass the…" Angel hit the ground to make a loud thud, "Diet Coke can?"

"Hey that's my protest!" Maureen whined. "And Diet Coke has a name you know…Glory."

"You hear that?" Collins asked alert.

"Yeah what is it?" Angel asked looking around.

Collins pointed to Mark.

"What's wrong with him?" Mimi asked.

Collins walked over and looked him over. "It's okay he's just snoring."

"Snoring sounds good right about now." Roger said as he closed his eyes.

"I agree. And when we wake up we can make a huge four twenty morning breakfast." Collins suggested.

"Sounds good sweetie, now come cuddle." Angel said as she opened her arms.

Collins smiled and sat down pulling Angel with him.

Before anyone could fall asleep there was a knock on the door.

Roger sighed. "COME IN!"

The door opened and Benny walked in. "I need the..." Before he could finished he smelled the loft. "Is that?"

"Yes." Collins answered.

Benny smiled as he took in a bigger whiff. "I'll forgo your rent if you let me stay here."

"What about Muffy?" Roger asked.

"She's out of town." Benny answered.

"Pull up a chair then." Collins said. "We don't have any left but you can pretty much get high off of what we smoked today."

Benny smiled brightly as he sprang into a chair. "Thanks guys!"

Collins chuckled. "Happy four twenty!"

"Happy four twenty!" Everyone replied as they laid in the loft soaking up what was left of their day.


End file.
